What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Taylor's ex is in town and wants to get together. But Troy gets Jealous really quickly so she doesn't tell him. What happens when Troy catches them.


"You must be crazy if you're actually going to do it,"Sharpay said to me.

We were both sitting on my couch in my apartment talking. The subject, in fact, was my ex-boyfriend Matthew. My first. He had called me, three years after the fact, adamantly wanting to see me.

"Its just dinner," I said.

"It would be if you didn't have a crazy in love boyfriend named Troy Bolton," Sharpay said sipping her bottled water.

"Troy would understand," I said standing to my feet.

Sharpay laughed hysterically. "Are we talking about the same Troy? The psycho Troy I know won't even leave you alone with Ryan my super duper gay brother because you told him he was cute."

"He would," I protested.

"Is that why you're going to tell him?" she asked slyly.

"I'm not stupid," I snapped. "What Troy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Whatever. I wash my hands of this entire plan," Sharpay announced.

"Fine," I said. I opened my mouth to add on to that, but my doorbell rang.

"Its probably Troy now," Sharpay said.

I opened the door and there he was. Every reason why I loved him hit me like a tidal wave. He was so cute and so passionate. Smiling, he closed the door behind him and kissed my lips.

"Sharpay still here?" he asked.

I nodded and we entered the living room. They greeted each other and Troy relayed his message. Chad wanted Sharpay to come home ASAP.

"You mind if I spend the night after I get back from practice?" he asked.

"What time will you be finished?"

"Not too late."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Why?"

"I have a dinner date with my cousin and I won't be back until around midnight or so."

"That's fine, babe," Troy smiled, kissing the top of my head.

Sharpay grabbed her purse and sent me a dirty look over Troy's shoulders. She pulled out her keys and mouthed _No good_. I waved her off and she left. The minute Sharpay walked out of the door Troy turned to me and said, "How about a real kiss?"

Knowing we could never stop with just one kiss I gave him another peck, but he wasn't having it. He pinned me to the couch and got his real kiss, tongues and all. And like I said we could never stop. So an hour later Troy was in the shower getting ready to leave for the studio.

My phone rang as I lay on the bed naked. "Hello."

"Taylor, its me Matthew."

"Hey," I answered quickly, staring straight at the bathroom door.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely. Nine fifteen at the Jazz room, right?"

"That's right and Taylor?"

"Huh?"

"I'm really excited about seeing you after so long," he said in a low voice.

"I feel the same way," I said. I hung up the phone and reached for my robe. I definitely had to look my best tonight. For a minute I had contemplated telling Troy about Matthew, but after that conversation it was definitely out of the question. Just the mere mention of the man who had me first and didn't appreciate me, as Troy put it, was enough to send him into a fit.

By the time Troy came out of the shower I was almost finished picking out an outfit. I had decided on a creme peasant-type dress that hugged all of my curves just right with a pair of matching heels and a creme shawl. I opened my panty drawer and pulled out a white lacy thong.

"Whoa! What's up with the thong?" Troy asked, pulling on his boxer briefs.

"I don't want a panty line Troy," I explained.

"Uh huh well while you're out remember I love you." He slapped me on my butt and finished dressing.

Ten minutes later Troy was gone, leaving me time to get ready. I showered and sat down at my vanity table to curl my hair and apply my makeup. When I was finished I smiled at the picture I posed. Eat your heart out Matthew. At 8:30 I left the building and drove to the restaurant. I arrived at 9:30 and was shown to his table. My first response to Taylor after all this time was something to be expected. Most of the memories, that I could still remember, hit me and I stopped in my tracks. Matthew stood to his feet and enveloped me in a warm embrace.

" Taylor."

My eyes closed and I inhaled his Michael Coors cologne. Flashes of this brunette, brown-eyed freak in between my legs giving it all he had flew through my mind. I sat down and dinner began. Two hours later I could barely believe the older, more mature Matthew. This Matthew was a prominent lawyer with a house in PV as well as in the Hampton's, drove a 2001 Infiniti QX4 truck and hadn't been married once. We left the restaurant and decided to walk it off at the beach, which was a block away.

"How about I buy us some cider from Starbucks first?" he asked.

I nodded in acceptance and shyly looked away. I was overwhelmed. Walking along the beach we talked some more until finally I told him that it was getting late.

"That's fine, but I wouldn't feel right unless I followed you home. To make sure you got there safely."

I allowed him that and we were off. I pulled up outside of my building around a quarter after 12. Matthew walked me to the elevator.

" Taylor, would it be all right I called you again?"

"Matthew, I think its only fair to tell you that I'm involved right now," I said.

I didn't expect the smile that remained on his face. "It would've been stupid of me to think that a woman such as yourself would be single. It's okay, but I'd still like to call you."

"In that case-" But I never finished my sentence because Matthew leaned forward and kissed me. Damn! His lips were just as soft and he was just as tall as ever. The kiss hadn't even lasted three seconds before his lips were gone.

"What the fuck is going on?"

My worst nightmare had come to pass. Troy stood in between Matthew and I looking murderous. "I could've sworn she told you she was involved."

"Troy-" I protested.

"Be quiet," he said looking at me over his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

"Look I didn't mean to disrespect you and kiss your woman."

"But you did," Troy snapped. "You lucky I don't fuck you up right now."

"Troy." I moved between them. "I'll see you later Matthew." He nodded and as he moved to walk away Troy moved to follow him. I stopped him and Matthew hadn't left the structure before Troy lit into me.

"Explain to me why the hell you were out with another man and Matthew of all people?" he gritted out. As he spoke he grabbed my elbow and led me, on the tips of my toes, to the elevator. He practically tossed me in and jammed my floor number. The elevator was completely silent. I could tell Troy was grinding his teeth by the way he clenched his fists. I wasn't too sure if I wanted him to come inside with me. I had never seen him this angry before.

I opened my apartment door and he raced inside, spoiling for a fight. The minute I closed and locked the door he ignited.

"How could you!"

"Troy, listen to me."

"Did you sleep with him? Did he kiss you earlier tonight?" he fired off questions.

"NO! "

Troy threw up his hands and began to pace. "I did not just find you to lose you to him," he said matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Troy interrupted me. "Go in the room and take off that dress. I don't ever wanna see you in it again," he ordered.

"Excuse me? Troy you bought me this its your favorite dress of mine." He was going a little too far with this. I felt as if I were in the middle of a romance novel.

"Need me to help you?" he threatened.

I dropped my purse and shawl to the floor and planted my hands on my hips.

"I don't know who you think you are, but-"

Troy immediately started towards me, but I was wise enough to back up.

"I said take that off!" he yelled snatching at my strap. I scooted back and pulled the dress over my head. The dress cost too much to let him ruin it.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now. You're not even listening to me," I said stomping to my bathroom. Where was all the trust he had gibbered and jabbered about when we first got together? Chutney must've really done a number on him. I slammed the door shut and commenced to washing my face. When I was finished I combed my hair straight. As I did so the bathroom door opened and in walked Troy.

He had taken off his shirt and changed into a pair of pajama pants. I knew he was watching me in the mirror, but I wasn't acknowledging him. He lifted his hand and entangled it in the hair on the back of my head. I started to tell him to let go, but he yanked my head back sharply.

"I hope you had fun tonight," he said breathing against my cheek.

"Let go Troy!" I demanded. Tears were spiking my lashes he had my hair so tight.

"Not until I teach you a lesson." He ushered me to the bedroom and pushed me on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked a little scared.

"I'm going to fuck Matthew out of your system," he all but growled. He reached down and stepped out of his pants. Pushing me down, I fell on my back on the bed. Like a lion stalking its prey he crawled between my legs. Reaching for the tails of my nightshirt he ripped it open, scattering buttons everywhere.

I lay there naked, open to his gaze. "Its time for tough love." He licked his lips as he perused my heaving breasts. Kneeing my legs open wider he stretched out on his stomach and hooked my right leg onto his shoulder. Leaning up and over he kissed my lips, licking them as he did so.

"Troy baby."

"Shhh, its for your own good." He returned to his position and the torture began. Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac and Troy was taking full advantage. I was getting wet incredibly fast and my heartbeat was accelerating.

"Whenever I do this to you I can't help but think Matthew was the first," he said furiously manipulating my clit with his finger.

"Mmm not like this, " I moaned.

Shh," he barked thrusting his finger inside me. I got the hint and remained silent. Troy dipped his head and fully immersed himself between my legs. I could hear the hungry noises he was making and amazingly I peaked faster than if I used the tub faucet.

As I lie there trying to catch my breath Troy stretched out on the side of me. Turning me to face him, he lifted my left leg and rested it on his hip. Not even bothering with a condom he thrust forward and ground down. We both knew especially him that he couldn t just push inside of me like that. I was still narrow from not having had sex for two years.

I tried to push him away, but he held fast. "Troy, you need to get a condom."

"Why?" I knew by his evil smile that he was definitely going to punish me for going out with Taylor. "You love me don't you?"

"What does that have to do with-oooh!" He had started moving with small, but deep thrusts.

"You never went skin to skin with him, but if you (thrust) did with me then that would mean- " And he let the rest of his sentence fade out as he continued to thrust.

"Troy- "

"Shh!" he said furiously. At the same time he effortlessly rolled on his back, bringing me on top. Unfortunately, I wasn't supposed to ride him. His mission was to work me regardless of the position. Getting a strong hold on my hips he pumped me up and down on his dick, thrusting sharply. My squeals of pleasure-pain only egged him on.

The telephone ringing gave me the perfect opportunity to climb off and head for the bathroom. But Troy cut me off at the dresser.

"Uh uh uh," he shook his head.

My body was already bent over so it was no difficult task to push my head down more and push inside of me. Spreading my legs wider he dipped his knees and pushed in deeper.

"Ow!"

"And you never let him fuck you like this," he said thrusting at a rapid pace. I had to bite down on my lip the pleasure was so intense. I was afraid and angry as hell at the same time. I could distinctly feel his balls slapping against my ass.

As he fucked me three ways from Saturday for what had to be 30 minutes I swore up and down I was not going to apologize. I knew that s what he wanted to hear, but I wasn t going to oblige him. I bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood, in my decision to remain silent. Noticing this Troy renewed his efforts to punish me. This time the thrusts were causing a fraction more pain than pleasure, but I still didn't want him to stop. Finally, I did realize that if he kept it up I would be in complete and utter pain tomorrow.

Swallowing my pride I decided to capitulate. "I'm sorry Troy!"

The battering ram between my legs instantly stopped and I slumped down. Troy caught me and lifted me in his arms. He carried me to the bed and slid in beside me. Rubbing my back, we started to talk about everything that had happened and what led up to it. Finally, an hour later, he realized that what Matthew and I had was history and that he was my future.


End file.
